The Wardens
The Wardens of Ravens Peak is a militant Thalassian organization sworn to House Dawnlight. Formed the year before the legion assault, the Wardens were a group of monster hunters that stalked the lands of Lordaeron, Dalaran Foothills, Hillsbrad and the Plaguelands. Organization Captain Dallos Hasten is the captain and leader of the Wardens. Originally founded by a group of mercenaries, their lack of direction lead to stagnation. He took the reins and brought glory and conquest to the Wardens. Dallos purpose is to lead and manage Ravens Peak, a vassal of the Dominion. Master Warden Those Wardens that have established themselves as not just proficient swordsmen, but instrumental to Ravens Peak's success are dubbed Master Wardens. These lieutenants to the Warden Captain are the primaries for investigations, delegations and training. Sorceress/er Ravens peak's success was banked on a particular individual and her interesting mixture of void and arcane. Because of the taboo nature of void, only those with both the mental resolve to wield it and proficiency to control it are granted the title of Sorceress / Sorcerer. Warden Those founding members and new that have proven themselves capable of handling even the tougher of hunts are granted the status of Warden. Wardens are the primary focus of Ravens Peak and make up the bulk of their forces. Cadet Few Cadets join Ravens Peak and fewer continue on to become Wardens. Cadets will have to undergo harsh training missions, become exposed to Wardens signature domains of magic and prove their prowess with the longsword. Assets Buildings Ravens Peak consists of five recently renovated buildings and shacks: * Mess Hall - Center of town, this cozy hall has an open hearth, several tables and plenty of room to store the ale, wine and spirits * The Tavern - On the overlook, this cozy pub serves as storage of dried foods, alcohol and casual night drinking. Also serves as Dallos home. * The Hut - Below the Tavern, a dusty hut built for coal processing, now used to build traps & bombs. Draleron sleeps here. * Old Stable - Between The Hut and Brewery, the courtyard has been repurposed to store boat supplies, shelter wagons and store hunt bounties. * The Brewery - Opposing hill to the Tavern, a simple cottage used to brew apple ciders from the orchard. * Ravens Farmstead - Base of the mountains, this old farm will see better days now that it's got live stock and crops to be tended to. * Grave Yard - Far end of Town, for when some one doesn't make it. * The Mine - Far end of Town, it has a decent remaining source of iron and coal Kobold Miners Dralerons Kobolds... 8 Adults 11 Young Adults 16 Young Sea Whiskey A 16x canon deep sea sailing vessel with a modest hull and a lot of alcohol. History Comprised mostly of ex-Rangers, veteran troll hunters and the occasional bounty or mage hunter, the Wardens of Ravens Peak were a group of monster hunting Sin'dorei. They originally met while all stumbling across the same bounty in the northern plague lands. After an awkward discussion, the bounty was decidedly split and spent on several rounds of drinks in the Falcon Wing Inn. After some light discussion, it was suggested that a long untouched bounty hunting region should be claimed by the group of strangers to avoid competition with one another and outside rivals. The regions suggested were the highlands and hills that stretched from Quel'thalas to Hillsbrad Foothills. The Wardens timing could not have been better (or worse depending on points of view), as the Legion struck soon after their accumulation. Since that day, the Wardens had been in disarray and it was not until Dallos Hasten recalled the wardens and broke their lull, bringing them many accolades since. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations